A conventional skate cart as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 includes a frame 13 which is pivotally connected to a front part of the skate cart at the first end of the frame 13 by a connection means 11. A rear wheel 12 is connected to the second end of the frame 13. The front part includes a head tube 15 which has a lower end in which an inner threaded portion 21 is defined. A steerer tube 140 is threadedly engaged with the inner threaded portion 21 in the head tube 14 at the outer threaded portion 141 of the steerer tube 140. A front wheel 14 is connected to the steerer tube 140. A positioning tube 2 is connected to the head tube 15 at the end of the head tube 15 opposite to the front wheel 14 and a handlebar column 160 is retractably received in the positioning tube 2. A lowest position of a handlebar 16 is when the lower end of the handlebar column 160 contacts the top of the steerer tube 140. For a safety reason, the handlebar column 160 has to be received in at least one-third of the positioning tube 2 from a top of the positioning tube 2. In other words, the maximum distance that the handlebar column 160 can be adjusted relative to the positioning tube 2 is "H". Nevertheless, the length is not long enough for different users.
The present invention intends to provide a handlebar height adjustable device for a skate cart wherein the handlebar column is retractably received in a steerer tube in the head tube so that a longer length of the handlebar column is received in the head tube.